


[podfic] Talkin' Dirty

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel fortæller Sam præcist hvad han har tænkt sig at gøre ved ham, ned til den mindste, udsøgte detalje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Talkin' Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talkin' Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768003) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Upon request I translated and recorded this fic by the wonderful [Aria Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair) in Danish. It's quite freely translated, meaning I have taken certain liberties with word choices and phrasing to get as close to the original meaning as possible. That said, it's not amazing. It was rushed and just for fun, but I was asked to put it up here, so I did. :)

Read by yours truly.

Word count: 329.

Duration: 2:47 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uzl8y7uyvwy5357/Talkin_Dirty_Danish.mp3)


End file.
